The Great and Powerful Britannia Empire
by Daynapayna
Summary: A series of one-shots about England.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was picked to do 20 angsty one-shots about England on LiveJournal, so here's the first one!  
>I don't own Hetalia.<strong>

America rolled over in bed and snored. It was a peaceful and tranquil night in England, the night before a particularly important World Meeting, and America was staying over at England's house for the night.

That is, it was a peaceful night, until the door opened with a bang, and drunken singing filled the home. America woke up with a start and nearly fell off the bed at the sound.

"L'Amérique! Angleterre had too much to drink again ! " He heard France calling, and ran downstairs.

The French nation was standing in the doorway, supporting England on his shoulder, who was singing 'Yellow Submarine' off-pitch and swinging his arm around. "Iggy!" America exclaimed, and took England from France. "Thanks for bringing him home again."

"No problem, Amérique. I'll see you tomorow. "

"Yep, see ya!" America said happily as France left, but as soon as the door closed, his face dissolved into a mask of worry. He picked the elder nation up, much to Arthur's annoyance, and carried him upstairs.

After setting him on the bed, he snapped his fingers in front of Arthur's face. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Arthur blinked, and pushed his hand down grumpily. "Of course I'm home, you bloody git." He replied, slurred.

"You're slightly coherent, at least." Alfred said. "You have to stop going out like this! You're killing yourself, Iggy!"

"Shove it, I'm fine, see?" Arthur made to stand up, but fell back down with a thud.

"See?" Alfred exclaimed, and lay him down. "Just, sleep it off, ok?"

Arthur muttered something Alfred couldn't quite hear, and passed out cold.

"Oh, Iggy." Alfred said sadly. "What happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's my second prompt! (For those who hadn't realized, my first prompt was Drunk). For better or Worse. For some reason, it just reminded me of wedding vows (Although, now that I think about it, I've never actually heard those exact words at a wedding... Not that I've ever actually been to one, so I guess I couldn't say!) So, I made the middle a bit, skippy? I think the word would be? on purpose, 'cause that's how memories are, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
>I don't own Hetalia.<strong>

"For better or worse, huh?" England thought bitterly, watching Seychelles from the window. He could still remember that day, so many years ago. Did she really mean what she said? Or was it all a lie?

He saw her, everyday, from his window. Her and that France. He hissed inwardly, and turned away. What was the point? Reminiscing about the 'Good Old Days', and such. It was ridiculous, honestly.

But still, he felt himself slipping into memories of that time, and that place… His wedding…

"Come on, dude! You're gonna be late!" Alfred yelled, pulling Arthur up the cobblestone steps of the quaint little church the ceremony was going to take place.

"Quit dragging me, you git!" Arthur exclaimed, stumbling over a rock.

"But we need to get in there before 'Chelle realizes you're late!"

"Angleterre!" France jumped onto him as they entered the church. "Why? You were always meant to be mine!" He sobbed comically. "Please reconsider, we could have true love!"

"Ger'off, you idiot!" Arthur yelled.

"Fine." France sniffled. "If you won't accept my love, I'll make you look most spectacular on your wedding day!"

"What? No, I'm fine." Arthur assured him, and then turned to Alfred. "Get him away from me, please." He begged.

"Nope! He's your official stylist, as of right now!"

"No! Get him away from me!" He cursed as Francis and Alfred dragged him into the changing room.

He tried to peek into his fiancée's room on the way there, but Alfred pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it; you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" He laughed.

"Humph." He grumbled as he was pulled into his room.

A few minutes later, Arthur came out, blushing furiously in his best military uniform. "How does he look?" Francis asked, sliding out from behind him.

"Absolutely spiffing, old chap." Alfred said in a bad British accent. He was right. There wasn't even a hair out of place on top of his head. (amazingly). Arthur blushed harder, and threw another 'git' in Alfred's direction. "We have to get you to the altar, dude!" Alfred exclaimed, looking at his watch.

As Arthur took his place next to the priest, he nervously loosened his tie. The church was decorated with lilacs and roses, and only those closest to him and Michelle were there. So it was a small gathering.

The music began playing, and he turned to see Michelle, beaming in a shimmering white gown with a bluish tinge, ruffles streaming down the side like a waterfall.

She smiled warmly up at Arthur as she took her place beside him, and the priest began to speak.

"Do you talk this woman to have and to hold, for better and for worse, as long as you both shall thrive?"

"I do." Arthur said.

"You may kiss the bride." Arthur and Michelle leaned in closer, and…

"NO!" Arthur shook away the memory, and stormed out of the room. "For better or worse? Yeah, right."


	3. Chapter 3

**There just aren't enough chibi!England fics out there… I hope this is ok, it's rather hard to write when your brother is dancing around you making fart noises. :P**

Soft footsteps pattered against the ground, leaves crackled, and twigs snapped under the slight toddler's weight.

"There 'e is! Get 'im!" The boy glanced back to see his elder brothers in fast pursuit. He scrambled and dove under a bush. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and then burrowed deeper into the bush as he heard his brother's approach.

"Where'd he go?" Ireland exclaimed.

"That little brat. He must've hid somewhere." Scotland remarked, coming to a stop in front of the boy's hiding spot. He held his breath in anticipation.

"Aw, let's go. He's not worth it." Wales said, and the three ran off. The boy let out his breath in a gust, then bit his lip. What had he done to make them hate him so much?

"This day couldn't get any worse." He muttered.

"Angleterre?" Scratch that, now things couldn't get any worse. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur turned to the Francis, and scowled. "Go away, you girl!" He yelled, and ran off.

"Oh, Angleterre, don't act like that!" The young teen exclaimed, grabbing him around the waist.

"Oi!"

"What was that earlier?" Francis asked, letting him go.

"It was nothing, now leave me alone!"

"I just want to know what's wrong, mon petit." Francis said gently. Arthur pouted and crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business, frog." He said, looking away.

"Mon petit, it's alright. I won't laugh."

" My brothers hate me, okay?" Arthur said, spinning back around. "I don't know

why, but they do. So they chase me, and, and…" Arthur started crying, and Francis slowly wrapped his arms around the tot.

"Hush, mon ami." He whispered, muttering nonsense words in his language into Arthur's ear.

"Why don't they like me?" He hiccoughed.

"I don't know, Angleterre." Francis muttered. "I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is really short, sucky, and historically inaccurate (I think). I don't know where my inspiration for this went…**

Always strong. Always impenetrable. Always… alone.

Do you ever wonder how such a small piece of land could become one of the greatest empires the world has ever known?

Arthur can tell you how. By not letting anyone close enough to hurt him, or his empire.

And it worked. The more he closed himself off, the more powerful he became.

But it hurt. He saw the other nations laughing, playing, fighting together, with him only watching, always in the background.

Why couldn't he be part of the fun too? He'd ask himself, then shake off the childish wish. He was England, and island. He didn't need anyone. As much as it hurt to be alone, he knew it was for the best.

Even so…


	5. Chapter 5

**This is mainly me working on creating a tense atmosphere through conversation only.**

"America, Alfred, you, you have to stop this!"

"Why?"

"This is insanity, completely and utterly ridiculous, you and Russia are going to send this earth into another world war! Do you want that?"

"... You're the one being ridiculous, England. This has nothing to do with anything of that size."

"Oh, sure, nuclear weapons are involved and you expect me, or anyone else, for that matter, not to be worried?" England spun to look at the superpower. "How on earth could you be that stupid?"

"I'm not 'stupid'." America said menacingly. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, don't you use that tone of voice with me, young man. I don't think you do know what you're doing. Listen, I know Russia, He will..."

"I think I can deal with him on my own. I'm not a child anymore." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, England! Why don't you see me as capable of taking care of myself?"

"Alfred, this isn't about whether or not you're an adult..."

"That's exactly what this is!" America yelled. "You think that I can't handle going to war with that commie, and you think that I'm still your colony!"

"Stop being ridiculous! How do you even... I'm not arguing with you right now. Just... make sure this doesn't escalate, promise me this won't turn into a full-scale war. America was silent. "Alfred?"

"I'll do my best..."

Arthur strode toward the American and slapped him, hard. "What was that for?" Alfred exclaimed.

"You don't understand!" Arthur yelled, tears prickling at his eyes. "You claim to be a hero, yet you throw us all into war! You're as full of yourself as ever! How on earth could you be a hero, if you're so willing to cause death, and destruction?"

"Iggy, it's not going to be like that..."

"Then promise me it won't!"

Alfred took the now sobbing Brit into his arms. "Don't worry about it, I promise."

"I don't want you to be hurt." Arthur muttered.

"It's ok, it's all going to be fine."

**Unless you hadn't noticed, this is based during the Cold War, and poor Iggy's worried about Alfred. :( You can take this as USUK if you want, but I see it more of a brother concerned for his brother. Although it is a bit intense for that... He's going through a hard time right now, ok?**


End file.
